Serpent Strike
Serpent Strike is the 7th episode of season four and the 47th episode overall. When the Serpent goes after Jenny to try to get the mysterious book back, Lee and Tina have to not only save their friend, but also their most valuable connection to the Pyramid. Plot *Ping Home (Young Lee Ping voiceover) "Look what I drew you Daddy! I call him Earl the Eyeball." (Alfred Ping voiceover) "Ha Ha. Very clever son." "I always knew my son was special, destined for greatness. But why did it come at such a horrible price? I met his mother in Korea. We had a son. Although times were tough there, they were also wonderful. Then, things happened. The hunting, the hiding, the escape. Then I was working for them, Mann, Wurst and Finnwich. Trying to gain back all I had lost. I've spent my life trying to find out what really happened back there. So one day, I can make it right. But how? When the people who were supposed to be the good guys, are really the bad guys? Why didn't I see it? *Flash Forward At The Hydra The Serpent instructs his pet Priscilla to greet his guests over video chat. When Tina Kwee asks who Priscilla is Lee guesses that it's the snake wrapped around her foot. *10:05AM The Serpent is taking more surveillance photo's of the Ping home and decides to reunite with Alfred on a Sunday morning. Unfortunately he is interrupted by Holger Holgaart, with Pizza, and a call from The Council instructing him to find Jenny Jerkins. *10:07AM Jenny is examining The Book with the Cipher, when she brings it over the Tattoo symbol she is shocked to see someone who looks exactly like Lee through the cipher. She naturally calls Tina with instructions to grab Lee and bring him to the cafe. Unfortunately the Ping Household is in the middle of repainting the house and thus Lee is forced to turn his phone off. With the "briefing" over Alfred digs into the pizza only for the immense amount of fish Holger put on it to trigger an allergic reaction. Luckily though Mrs. Ping is able to get him with the epi-pen before he goes into anaphylactic shock while she and a somewhat guilty Holger takes him to the car for the hospital. Lee gets another call from Tina instructing him to go the cafe while Holger works to make it up to Alfred. *10:35AM At the McAdams home Biffy is attempting to work up the nerve to talk to Kimmie, unfortunately Cassandra McAdams overhears the ramblings thus making her even more furious with Biffy then she already was. Meanwhile at the Café, Jenny has another encounter with the Serpent, whom convinces her to take the rest of the day off to hang with him. *10:38AM Camillio Martinez is attempting to console a weeping Brandy Silver over the phone over her getting booted out of the Glamazon's, without success. He is finally able to convince her to let him into her apartment with the promise of ice cream. On his way up to Brandy's apartment Camillio gets into the elevator with a pair of Cleaners who appear to be getting ready to pack up someone's apartment. Meanwhile at the Cafe Lee and Tina arrive in time to spot Jenny leaving with the Serpent on his motorbike, to whom Tina identifies as Jenny's boyfriend. On the bus Lee explains that they're going to the Hydra since that is the Serpents lair. Camillio calls with news of the Cleaner's latest clearing job on the fourth floor, Lee asks him to find out whom they're making "disappear" while he's out getting Brandy's ice-cream. Meanwhile at the McAdams home Cassandra and Biffy are getting along rather swimmingly, until Cassandra informs him that the cupcakes he's eating are poisoned, as well as the water he attempts to rinse his mouth out with, and tricks him into downing ground Chilli pepper calling it the antidote getting some fun at his expense before finally explaining that nothing was poisoned. Kimmie arrives and joins in. Meanwhile at the Hydra, Lee is attempting to force his way up to the Serpent's office, without luck. Camillio calls and informs Lee that the Cleaners are cleaning out Mr. Peddy's apartment, unfortunately the Cleaners spot him and give chase. Meanwhile the Serpent is taking Jenny out on a picnic date and uses a blowtorch for some crème brulée. Asking the Serpent if anyone ever told him how freaky he is the Serpent explains that the last time someone called him that it didn't turn out very well for him or his parrot. Meanwhile Cassandra is explaining her earlier joke figuring that as a bully, Biffy would enjoy bully type humor. Meanwhile Holger has painted a space unicorn mural in the Ping family living room to make it up to Alfred for nearly killing him, only to realize that is what he likes, not the Pings. Holger decides to ask Camillio for his opinion on the wall. Although he can't give one since he's running for his life, Holger recommends hiding from the Cleaners in the basement where he also finds icecream. Meanwhile at the picnic Jenny spots a scar on the Serpents arm with a suspicious resemblance to Lee's tattoo. Deciding to take things seriously now, the Serpent takes the book and rides off with it. Picking up where the preview left off Lee is able to get Priscilla to leave Tina alone, noting for some odd reason that the snake likes him. Remembering that the Serpent mentioned unfinished business with Alfred, the pair decide to check on him at the hospital. On the bus a tearful Jenny calls and explains everything she knows about the Serpent. Lee and Tina split up, Tina will go get Jenny while Lee saves his parents and Holger. Calling Holger, Lee is too late to prevent The Serpent from breaking in. The Serpent is in the middle interrogating Holger, while threatning to cut his hair, but Lee is able to save him by pelting The Serpent with Holger's fish stuffed pizza. The pair celebrate their victory over Pizza but Lee still remembers the Serpent's insult to him: "You're nothing but a cheap copy of me!" Characters *Lee Ping *Biffy Goldstein *Tina Kwee *Jenny Jerkins *The Serpent *Holger Holgart *Camillio Martinez *Priscilla *Cassandra McAdams *Sue Ping *Alfred Ping Trivia *First appearance of Cassandra McAdams since Enter the Serpent and first interaction between her and Biffy since Misadventures In Babysitting. *Alfred Ping is revealed to, like The Serpent, have an allergy to fish. *Chopper McNeal and Beth are seen on a date in the café as Jenny Jerkins leaves with The Serpent. *The Serpent`s snake (Priscilla) seem to like Lee as much as her master *The recurring joke of everyone knowing Lee likes Tina makes another appearance when The Serpent sics Priscilla on them. *In the cold open, Alfred Ping looks over at his wife who is sleeping, farther implying that she is not a clone, or at least, doesn't have a passage under the bed. *Apparently, when the Serpent took the book from Jenny he did not give it to the Council. Wurst was looking for it in Game of Clones, Category:Series 2 (AUS)